powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/ Kagura Tsuchimikado
Kagura Tsuchimikado is a guy with Klinefelter syndrome and is apart of Michael and Emilia's crew. He is Michael's estranged childhood friend, an onmyouji and Psychic, and the heir to the main Tsuchimikado family. His main class is Psychic and his subclasses are BDSM, Maid, and Student. Information He is an excellent onmyouji and Psychic, and is considered the best in the Sci-fi Server. He is one of the three people in the server who can summon a defensive shikigami, with the others being Michael and Kirara. It is clear that she harbors feelings for Michael and he cares deeply about his family and friends. Appearance While appearing as an Ero Gothic Lolita dressed in Victorian-esque/anime-esque clothing with thigh-high socks, creating a Zettai Ryōiki (Japanese for "absolute territory"). Kagura is actually a androgynous cross-dressing male who in inflicted with Klinefelter syndrome who looks like an authentic cutesy well-endowed pre-teen girl. His mannerisms are also extremely feminine, adding to the illusion of gender. Kagura is a young teenage boy of average height with long reddish-black hair down to his waist that he usually has in two pigtails and short fringe in the front. She wears a variety of clothes other than short shirts and mini-skirts or jeans most of the time and sometimes a hat on her head. She has a petite and well endowed figure and large bust. While dressed as Crescent Mask, Michael saw her butt and thought she was Emilia. She frequently wore glasses in the beginning of the Brightest Day Arc, but eventually stopped wearing them. He carries a rapier-shaped whip which serves as a secondary weapon. He has very large and soft breasts, as stated by Michael. His blood type is AB. Kagura has a very curvaceous figure, which Kirara is jealous of. She is usually seen with her ordinary school outfit which consists orange, white, black, with a turquoise skirt underneath. Personality Originally a coward and a shut-in with a very shy personality, Kagura likes to wear female clothing, claiming that girls' clothes are cute. He also has a penchant for boxes (and snakes!?), carrying one with him all the time. When Emilia tried to give Kagura confidence, the former gave Kagura a paper bag to put over the latter's face. However, Kirara comments that whenever Kagura puts the paper bag on, the latter looks like a molester. As the arc progresses, with Michael and the Fairy Blue group's encouragement, Kagura begins to gain confidence and bravery. When necessary, Kagura has displayed the ability to force down his timid nature, and speak up as a man. On more than one occasion, he has demonstrated extreme courage and loyalty, going so far as to be beaten to unconsciousness in defense of his weakened comrades. Kagura usually freaks out at his guildmate's antics. Unlike most of his friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a onmyouji, Kagura always keeps his promises. He gives her all for the sake of his guild and friends. Powers Danger Empowerment- Whip Sword Proficiency- Telekinesis- *Telekinetic Flight- *Telekinetic Grip- *Telekinetic Combat- **Vector Arms- ***Biological Explosion- Using his vector arms, Kagura, can cause others to explode from the inside. *Telekinetic Teleportation- *Psionic Explosion- *Psychic Cut- *PK Sense- *Tactile Telekinesis- **Psionic Strength- **Telekinetic Regeneration- Onmyōdō- *Paper Charm Magic- *Shikigami Conjuration- *Spiritual Awareness- Limits Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Truth™